A conventional impact-absorbing steering column apparatus effects absorption of secondary collision energy such that column drive means causes a steering column to retreat in relation to an occupant in accordance with the distance between the occupant and a steering wheel or the position of the steering column in relation to the occupant or such that energy absorption quantity adjustment means varies, in accordance with the distance or the position, the quantity of secondary impact energy to be absorbed by collision-energy-absorbing means. Such an impact-absorbing steering column apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2002-79944.
The above-mentioned conventional impact-absorbing steering column apparatus is configured such that the column drive means and the energy absorption quantity adjustment means are operated under the control of an electrical control unit. The distance between the occupant and the steering wheel or the position of the steering column in relation to the occupant is electrically detected. On the basis of the detected distance or position, at least either the column drive means or the energy absorption quantity adjustment means is electrically controlled. Thus, a problem of high cost is involved.